A semiconductor device used in an electronic device includes a wiring substrate and an electronic component, which is mounted on the wiring substrate. When the semiconductor device includes, for example, two electronic components arranged on the wiring substrate in a sideward direction, the two electronic components are connected to each other by wirings. There are various kinds of processes for connecting two electronic components including, for example, a process for arranging a wiring component that incorporates fine wirings on a wiring substrate and a process for forming fine wirings in a wiring substrate. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-261311, 2013-243227, 2014-99591, and 2014-179613 and Japanese National Phase Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-515842 describe prior art examples of wiring substrates.